My little girl
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: need to read to find out what it's about traylor
1. Chapter 1

Troy was putting his and Taylor's 7-year-old daughter, Isabella, into bed like usual. He was about to give her a goodnight kiss when she turned away from him.

"Honey, don't you want your goodnight kiss?" he asked rubbing her arm.

"No"

"Well I want mine, so come on, lay one on me" he said with a smile.

"No only my dad gets a goodnight kiss" she pulled the covers over her head and he could hear how she was silently crying and saw how she was shaking trying to hold back her crying.

"Honey I am your dad" he said still shocked over hearing her say he wasn't her dad.

"No you're not, you're just some man my mom married!" she cried.

"Who told you that?"

"My real dad" Troy froze, that bastard that left Taylor when she discovered that she was pregnant with Isabella was now screwing up all of their lives, for a reason he did not yet know.

-----

"Taylor, we have a problem!" Troy almost yelled when he walked into their bedroom to find Taylor breastfeeding their 5 months old son, Alexander, in their bed.

"What kind of problem? We're out of diapers aren't we, well just run down to the store and buy some" she said before returning her attention to Alex.

"Our daughter knows that she's not really mine"

"What?!"

"Chris told her that he's her biological father, she won't let me near her anymore. My little girl is rejecting me because that bastard thinks that it's his place to tell her. You know I think it's that bitch that he married that thought that she should know, just because she can't have kids of her own she's trying to take my little girl from me!" Troy said as he paced their bedroom floor.

"Troy calm down' Taylor said in a low voice as she tried to comfort the tired and crying Alex 'let me go talk to her' he was about to protest 'I'll go talk to her while you put Alex to bed" she handed him Alex and both father and son seemed to calm down considerably, before leaving the room to talk to her only daughter.

"Looks like it's just you and me buddy" he said smiling down on his second born son.

-----

"Bella? You still awake?" Taylor asked opening the door and peering into the dimly lit room.

"Mama" came a tear filled cry from the bed. Taylor rushed over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Its okay sweetie, mama's here' she rubbed the little girls back and let her cry into her chest. When she had calmed down a little Taylor decided that it was time to talk about it 'you wanna talk about what happened with your dad"

"He's not my dad' she cried 'uncle Chris told me that he was my real dad when we went to the zoo today. We saw this bear family, a mama and her two baby's Uncle Chris said that he wished he could have a baby to but he was happy with just having me. I didn't understand what he meant so he told me that he was my real dad and that dad was some man you had married because you had me" she cried and held on to Taylor for dear life.

"Sweetie your dad loves you"

"No he doesn't, he loves Troy and Alex not me!" she yelled waking up Troy junior in the next room.

"Sweetie he loves you just as much as he loves Troy and Alex, if he didn't love you he wouldn't come to your school plays or sit and watch you at dance practise but he does love you so he sits there and watches you with a big smile on his face the whole time since you're there doing something that makes you happy and if you're happy he's happy' she couldn't ignore Troy's cries anymore and let go of Isabella who looked as though she was in deep thought 'I'll be right back I just have to make sure your brother is alright" she said and left the room.

-----

Troy was sitting on their bed with his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees not noticing the small figure slowly approaching him.

"Dad?" he quickly looked up and saw Isabella's tear stricken face in front of him. He just looked at her since he didn't know what else to do, he was scared that if he tried to hug her she'd run away. He saw her tears running down her face faster and didn't hesitate in pulling her in to a hug, his little girl was hurting and he couldn't just sit back and watch.

"Do you love me?" she asked after a few minutes when her tears had subsided, Troy wiped away the remains of her tears with his thumb and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course I do honey, why would you think anything else?"

"Uncle Chris said that he's my real dad and only real parents love their kid's"

"Well Uncle Chris is a dumbass. I've loved you since the day you were born and I held you for the first time in my arms. I'll never stop loving you you're my little girl and nothing will ever change that"

"Do I have to call uncle Chris dad now?"

"Not if you don't want to and you don't have to call me dad either if you don't want to, you can call me Troy"

"But that's Troy's name?!" she said looking confused as she pointed out the door.

"Well you see, we named him after me"

"Why?" Isabella asked looking perplexed.

"We couldn't come up with a name, that's why" he said as he started to tickle her and she giggled.

"Bella?!" they heard Taylor's voice yell from down the hall.

"She's in here!" Troy yelled to her, Taylor came rushing in with Troy junior in her arms and looked at the two with curious eyes.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked sitting down next to Troy who now had Isabella in his lap.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Troy said scooting up in the bed to lay down with Bella still in his arms.

"Troy?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Can I still call you dad?" she asked unsure of herself.

"It would be an honour for me if you would call me dad" Troy said kissing her forehead as Taylor lay down with junior and pulled the covers over all four of them.

As soon as the kids had fallen asleep Troy looked at Taylor who was stroking junior's hair.

"I'm guessing that we're gonna have to have a talk with Chris tomorrow"

"You bet your ass we will' Taylor answered as she entwined her fingers with his 'he's gonna wish he had never opened his big mouth"

-----

The next day they had invited Chris over to talk about what he had told their daughter, right now the kids were out playing in the backyard with coach Bolton who loved to play around with his two oldest grandkids as Mrs. Bolton sat in the hammock with little Alex.

"Care to explain to us why you told our daughter that you're her biological father?!" Taylor almost yelled as she fixed her eyes on her ex-boyfriend.

"She has the right to know that I'm her father!" he yelled back.

"We know that but we wanted to tell her when she was older and more mature so that she could process this better. And you also agreed that you would let us tell her and that you would just go on pretending you were her uncle and not tell her, what happened with that promise?"

"Tay calm down" Troy whispered in her ear as he entwined their fingers and squeezed her hand.

"I can't calm down that bastard left us and then when it suits him he comes back and claims he wants to be part of her life and agrees to all of our terms to then go and stab us in the back. I won't calm down!"

"Taylor I know what I did wasn't fair but she deserved to know"

"She deserved to cry all night because you were selfish?! Her whole world was turned upside down yesterday"

"I'm her dad she has the right to know that"

"Sure she does but you don't have the right to decide when the time is right for her to know!"

"Taylor can I say something?" Chris wife, Amber, asked looking between the two bickering adults.

"Go ahead"

"I agree that it was up to you to tell her but I also have to agree with Chris she deserved to know' Taylor as about to disagree but Amber went on 'the longer you would have waited the harder it would have been for her to accept it, she would probably have hated you if you decided to tell her when she is a teenager"

"As much as I hate to admit it you're right but that doesn't mean that I agree with what you did and if you wanna be a part of her life I suggest that you show some interest in her other then to take her to the zoo every other week"

"Like what?"

"Come to her school plays and dance recitals, take her to the park show some real interest in her and don't cancel you're plans with her just because you two need some alone time!" she said pointing between Chris and Amber before she walked out of the room and walked out to the kids.

"Okay, well, we'll call you" Chris said as he grabbed Ambers hand and dragged her out to their car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy! Troy is teasing me"

"No I'm not"

"Daddy tell him to stop"

"Troy, leave your sister alone!" Troy yelled to his oldest son as he snuggled deeper into his pillow.

"Dad he's still not leaving me alone" an angry looking Isabella said as she came in to the bedroom and stopped in front of the head of the bed with her arms crossed.

"Troy!' the boy peeked his head in through the doorway 'leave your sister alone or you'll have to help gramma cook dinner" the young boy quickly ran of leaving his older sister alone. No one wanted to cook with Lucille Bolton, she was a very sweet and caring woman but when it came to cooking she was a perfectionist.

"Happy now' she shook her head, Troy let out a sigh as he sat up and motioned for his daughter to sit next to him. She did and he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders as she leaned in to him 'what's bugging you squirt?"

"Why do I have to go to Chris house tomorrow? I don't like them"

"Why don't you like them?" Troy asked rubbing her arm.

"They don't notice that I'm there, only when you or mom are around they pay attention to me' she sniffed rubbing her eyes 'I don't wanna go back there, I wanna stay here with you and mom" she buried her head in his chest.

-----

"I gotta warn you I'm mean when in the kitchen" Lucille Bolton said as she and Howard McKessie made their way in to the kitchen.

"I know I have been cooking with you for the last 7 years, I know that the kitchen and its utensils are your mistress Luce" the two laughed as they prepared thanksgiving dinner.

"Should we be worried that they get along so well" Keisha McKessie asked as she and Jack Bolton both sat in the living room watching the parade on TV, as their other half's were in the kitchen laughing up a storm, with little Alex in his bouncy seat in front of the two.

"No, those two love to cook and I don't see the harm in it. They have fun while we relax and eat whatever they cook. Life doesn't get any better then this" Jack answered leaning back in his seat.

"Jack could you get your son to get out of bed" Lucille peeked her head in to the living room.

"He's 30 years old and I still need to wake him up in the mornings" he sighed getting up of the couch and made his way up the stairs. He stopped in the doorway and looked on as Troy laid down in bed with Isabella on top of him stroking her hair as she was fast asleep.

"You can come in you know' Troy said not even looking up. Jack slowly made his way in the room and sat down next to them and rubbed Isabella's back 'she doesn't like being over at Chris house, she doesn't feel like they pay any attention to her unless me or Taylor are there"

"It wouldn't surprise me if that's true"

"They want to spend more time with her and when they get to they make her feel like it doesn't matter if she's there or not. It's like they just want a rise out of me and Taylor they don't really care about our little girl…I really wish that she was mine biologically then we wouldn't have to send her to Chris every now and then, she would truly be my little girl. No one else's, just mine and Taylor's"

"But she's not, you just have to accept that son. You might love her as if she was your own flesh and blood but she's not. She will never be a true Bolton but you and all of us love her as if she was"

"Dad, when is mommy gonna be home?" Troy junior asked from the doorway.

"She'll be home any minute now" Troy said as he carefully lifted Isabella of himself and laid her down next to him before getting up and changed in to a pair of jeans and polo. Isabella stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see her brother hovering over her with her grandfather next to him.

"Where's dad?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Right here" Troy answered coming out of the bathroom freshly shaved and with sparkling white teeth.

"Jack, get your lazy son out of bed and get the kids ready while you're at it, dinner will be ready in a few hours!" Lucille yelled from downstairs.

"You heard her get your lazy butts out of bed and get dressed. I love thanksgiving dinner, the turkey, stuffing, cranberries, the mashed potatoes and the pie. Your papa makes the best peach pie. I'd sell your gramma for a piece of his pie" the kids giggled as they got lead to their rooms.

"You'd sell him gramma?!"

"No I wouldn't, I wouldn't survive without your gramma, she's the one who makes the turkey and stuffing" they disappeared in to the kids' playroom. Troy shook his head, sometimes his dad could be pretty weird, he headed down the stairs and greeted Taylor's mom with a kiss on the cheek as he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

"So your finally up, I would have thought that with three kids in the house you would be up a little earlier than 1 o clock in the afternoon' Troy rolled his eyes 'where is your father?"

"Upstairs playing with the kids, apparently he'd sell you to Howard here for a slice of his famous peach pie"

"That old kook, he'd sell you for the turkey"

"He's already done that"

"That's the best buy I ever did" Lucille said smiling as she pinched Troy's cheek.

-----

"Elaine it's so nice that you could come, I haven't seen you since this little tykes birthday" Lucille said as she ruffled Tyler Danforth's hair as she let Elaine Montez, her daughter and son-in-law come in the house.

"It's nice to see you to Gabriella you look more beautiful each time I see you' she said kissing the younger woman's cheek 'and Chad, you still haven't fixed that mop you call hair I see" she lead the two women in to the kitchen where they sat down and chatted with Keisha at the kitchen island as Lucille and Howard continued to cook.

"Why does your mom always have to diss my hair? I'm nice to the woman and still she always disses my hair"

"Have you seen your hair?" Troy asked almost bursting with laughter as the two made their way up the stairs to the playroom, where Jack sat on the floor Indian style playing cars with junior as Isabella sat a bit away from them colouring, with Tyler securely in Chad's arms.

"Daddy? When is mommy coming home?" Isabella asked not even looking up at Troy.

"She should be here any minute"

"What is she doing?" she asked closing her colouring book and sat down next to Troy who was now sitting on the small couch with Chad who looked like he was in heaven, surrounded by lots of toys.

"She's having a quick meeting with her boss"

"About what?"

"I don't know, maybe about the copying machine it has been a little slow these last few days"

"We did not have a meeting about the copying machine" Taylor said from the doorway.

"Mommy!' junior yelled shooting up from his seat and hugging Taylor's legs 'when is dinner ready?" he asked looking up at his mom with curious eyes.

"Why don't you and your sister take grandpa down to the kitchen and ask papa and grandma" she didn't even have time to finish her sentence before junior and Isabella both were dragging their grandpa down the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna go with them" Chad said giving Taylor a nod in greeting as he made his way downstairs after the others.

"So what did you discuss?" Troy asked when Taylor was sitting next to him and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"We were discussing the Matthews case, you know the one with the missing husband and son' Troy only nodded 'apparently they have found new fingerprints, they're now suspecting the wife's brother and Feeny was hitting on me once again"

"I still don't understand why you can't be my secretary instead of Feeny's. I've never liked that man"

"Well I don't like him either and you know I can't work for you cause we wouldn't get any work done" Troy smirked.

"No we wouldn't but we would be having a hell of a good time" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"We can have roll play at home"

"You know, I have always wanted to do it on a desk"

"Let's not talk about sex in our kids' playroom"

"Then let's go to our play- I mean bedroom and talk about it there" he winked picking her up bridal style and walked towards their bedroom.

"Troy it's thanksgiving, it's not a day to have sex in bright daylight"

"Maybe not but it is a day to be thankful and I'm thankful I've got you as my wife so that I can do some naughty stuff with you when the kids are asleep tonight"

"We'll see, now put me down" he did and took her hand leading her down to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"I'll cut my hair the day coach cooks"

"Jack you're cooking tomorrow" Lucille told her husband before turning her attention back to the mashed potatoes.

"I'm a grown man I don't have to cut my hair unless I want to. I'm 30 years old I can do what I want"

"Chad the fro has to go" Gabriella said from where she was sitting between Elaine and Keisha with Tyler in her lap. The two year old boy was giggling like crazy at his dad's facial expression.

"Yes sweetie" he bowed his head low.

"Our girls know how to handle their men quite well"

"My boys, the push overs" coach said wrapping his arms around the two younger men.

"Remember when Taylor thought you would look good with pierced ears"

"It really looks good with a lawyer with pierced ears"

"I'm getting my hair cut" the two looked at each other and said simultaneously.

"We're whipped" everyone else laughed at the two.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah honey"

"How old are you?" Isabella asked looking curiously at her dad.

"I'm 30"

"How old is mommy?"

"She's only 25" Isabella looked like she was deep in thought. Troy couldn't help but smile, she looked so much like her mother.

"So mommy had me when she was 18, Emma's parents didn't have her until they were 25"

"People have kids at different ages sweetie, I had you when I was 18 cause I was ready for children then, Emma's parents weren't ready for children until they were 25"

"I've had this fro since I was born, I can't get rid of it, its part of me"

"It'll grow back out" Lucille said getting annoyed.

"I know that but it just feels weird"

"Chad you're like my son"

"And you're like my mom"

"Then please cut your hair, for me"

"Okay, but I'm not happy about this"

"Be glad you only lived with her for two years, I've lived with her for eighteen she knows all my buttons" Troy said chuckling.

"Alright enough about Chad's hair, let's all head on in to the dinning room and have us some thanksgiving dinner" Howard said ushering his wife and daughter out of the kitchen with everyone else following.

-----

"Who would like to start of the thanksgiving confession?" Troy asked when everyone was sitting down.

"Can I start" Isabella asked looking up at her dad.

"Sure go ahead sweetie" he smiled down at her as she started to say all the things she was thankful for.

"-I'm thankful for Troy and Alex, although they can be annoying, I'm thankful for mommy and grandma, grandpa, papa and mama. And I'm thankful for daddy who still loves me. I'm done" she finished taking a deep breath.

"Troy would you like to go next?" Taylor asked her oldest son who was sitting next to her.

"I'm thankful Bella's done" he said shortly leaning in to his mom.

They all went though what they were thankful for before they all dug in to the food and chatted about what's been going on in everyone's lives.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabella! Chris is here!" Taylor yelled out as she let Chris and his wife Amber in to the house.

"Coming mommy!" she yelled. A few minutes later she came down the stairs with her backpack and junior trailing after her.

"Say goodbye to your dad sweetie" she skipped in to the kitchen where Troy was sitting in a pair of sweats and wifebeater burping Alex.

"Bye dad" she said kissing his cheek and then Alex.

"Sweetie if you feel that Chris and Amber aren't paying attention to you or if you just wanna come home call me. I'll come and pick you up, okay"

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too. Have fun" he said before hugging her as good as he could with Alex still in his arms.

"Isabella?"

"Coming mommy" she kissed Troy's cheek once more before walking back out to her mom and Chris.

-----

"I don't like spinach" Isabella said inspecting the spinach on her fork closely.

"You haven't even tried it" Chris said getting annoyed with her complaints.

"It looks slimy" she said putting her fork down and pushing her plate away from herself.

"You eat your spinach and stop acting like a baby" Chris said raising his voice making both Amber and Isabella look at him.

"Isabella slowly grabbed her fork and brought it to her mouth. The taste made her spit it out.

"That's it either you eat it or you can sleep outside tonight"

Isabella tried once again but couldn't swallow. Chris abruptly stood up from his seat and lifted Isabella up and carried her out to the backyard and locked the door.

"Chris, you can't leave her out there, she'll freeze"

"I don't care let the brat be cold for awhile she'll learn her lesson" he said sitting back down and continued eating his pasta.

-----

Isabella looked in through the window and saw the two grownups eating their dinner not once looking out the window to see if she was okay. She made her way over to the pool house and sat down behind it so that they couldn't see her if they decided to look how she was doing. She started to cry as she dug in the dirt for the cell phone she had buried out there earlier in the day when Chris and Amber had made her play out there unsupervised so that they could have some alone time. She found it and dusted it of as good as she could with her shaking hands and dialled a familiar number.

"Bolton residence" the voice answered.

"Daddy" she cried hearing her father picking up the phone.

"Bella, what's the matter sweetie?"

"They locked me out of the house… I didn't eat my spinach so they locked me out…I-I really tried to eat it" she cried in to the phone.

"Sweetie, calm down I'll be there in 10 minutes to get you okay?"

"Okay" she hiccupped.

"Good, you wanna stay on the phone till I get there"

"Yeah" she nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"What did you do today" Troy asked as he started the car and pulled out of their driveway.

"I played by the pool"

"With Chris or Amber?"

"No"

"You played by yourself, were they watching you?"

"No they were inside" Troy couldn't believe his ears, they had left a 7 year old girl alone unsupervised by the pool. She could have fallen in and drowned.

"Bella stay away from the pool" Troy said as he pulled up on Chris and Amber's street.

"I will daddy" she nodded once again although he still couldn't see her.

"Baby, I'm in the driveway. You can hang up now"

"Okay" he waited for the dial tone before he to hung up. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car. Looking up at the house he could see the light on in the kitchen. He made his way to the front door and rung the doorbell. The wait seemed to last forever until someone actually opened the door. Chris looked at Troy with shock, he had not expected to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking really confused.

"I'm here to take my daughter home" Troy answered quickly walking past Chris who ran after him in to the kitchen. Troy unlocked the backdoor and called out for Isabella, who carefully peeked around the pool house to see Troy standing in the doorway looking out in the yard for her.

"Daddy!" she cried running towards him. Troy opened his arms wide and catched her as she flew into his arms. He stood up hugging her tightly and rubbed her back as she cried into his neck. He turned around to leave but was stopped by Chris who was pleading with him to not take her home with him. He hadn't spent the weekend with her in a long time. Because he choose to go away on romantic weekends with Amber.

"I'm not letting my daughter stay here another minute" Troy said angrily as he made his way past him and Amber, who had come up behind Chris as soon as she heard him begging with Troy.

"You can't take her it's our weekend with her!" Amber yelled at him.

"She's my daughter and having her stay here would make me an irresponsible parent"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that I know that you let her play out by the pool unsupervised and it means I know that you locked her out of the house because she didn't eat her spinach. Now get out of my way" Troy spat angrily shoving past Chris and walking towards the car. He buckled a still crying Isabella into her car seat before getting in himself and driving back home. As they reached the house Isabella had stopped crying.

-----

That night Troy and Taylor were accompanied by three children in bed. Troy junior and Isabella was cuddled up close to Troy who held them both firmly in his arms as Taylor was breastfeeding Alex.

"This is more like it. My wife, two boys and daughter, what more could I want?" Troy said looking up at the ceiling.

"Beat up Chris sorry ass?" Taylor asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"That would be it, I'd be so content" he smiled over at her.

"You never told me why they locked her out of the house" Taylor said after a moment of silence.

"Apparently she didn't eat her spinach" Troy sighed as he looked down at Isabella and kissed her forehead pulling her even closer to himself.

"She didn't eat her spinach? She's allergic to it, I've told him that. He could have killed her!" Taylor harshly whispered as not to wake the sleeping kids.

"I know but I don't think he knows that"

"She's never going back there!"

"Amen" Taylor sent him a small glare before getting up and putting Alex back in his crib before returning back to bed. She pulled junior closer to herself and laughed lightly when the young boy snuggled his face closer to her chest.

"He's a little pervert but I understand him so well, your chest is the best place to fall asleep" Troy chuckled as he leaned over the kids to kiss his wife goodnight.

"Love you"

"Love you too" he laid back down and smiled over at his family. Life couldn't get better he had two healthy boys a wife he loved more than anything else and a beautiful daughter.


End file.
